Chapter 08: Saving The Evacuees (Pt.3)
Story Kurt: Commander of the Squad 422, I am 7. We are the reinforcements you requested. Lieutenant Colonel: Took your own sweet time haven't you. Seems like your squad lives up to your bad reputation indeed, without a whip at your backs you can't accomplish anything. Kurt: Then, please bring us up to speed so we can finally achieve something. Lieutenant Colonel: Hm. You're saying you want an assignment, very well. The regulars and their evacuees are where you can see them, they have just crossed that drawbridge. Lieutenant Colonel: Currently, the drawbridge is under Imperial control. Let them have it for any longer and the Imperial forces will use that bridge and undoubtedly chase down our evacuees. Lieutenant Colonel: This is where you come in. Get in there and take out their defenders and bridge operators, and raise that bridge. Kurt: I'm to raise the bridge? Lieutenant Colonel: You raise that bridge and our evacuees' safety will be guaranteed. Kurt: How large an enemy am I to face down? Lieutenant Colonel: They are equal to us in numbers, more or less. But the place is solidly fortified. Lieutenant Colonel: Our enemies must be holding on to that bridge until their reinforcements arrive. Lieutenant Colonel: You need not concern yourself with their defenders, just set your eyes on the bridge control. Once that bridge goes up, they will be left stranded on this side and there wil be nothing left for them except surrender. Kurt: Roger that. I will begin preparations to break through their defenses and raise that bridge. Lieutenant Colonel: Good. Don't screw up out there! Gusurg: So we are to break their defensive formations and raise that bridge. A frontal charge isn't really our style. Annika: We're fighting them head-on? My turn to shine! 21: It's my turn to show off. Riela: Don't leave me out! Imca: ..I don't dislike it. Kurt: I don't intend to take them head-on. There is always a best timing for action in every fight. Gusurg: But our enemies are dug in, and their guards are alert. The defense is going to be difficult to break. Kurt: That's hopefully what they think as well. We're going to use their psychology against them. Annika: What have you got planned? Kurt: We'll put up a display for them and set up a siege with the bulk of our forces, let them think we're in for the long haul. Once their attention is fixed to our diversions, we'll send a small raiding party in from the side and take them out by surprise. 21: Then we must think of a method for our diversionary force that guarantees their attention, isn't it? Kurt: Exactly. They must be convinced fully that we have no intention of doing this quick. Imca: I have no problem being in the raiding party. Kurt: That's good. You'll lead a squad with you as the center. Kurt: This is a mission that must not fail, the safety of our evacuees depend on it. I'm looking forward to all of you performing splendidly, move out! Mission Briefing This is a mission to rescue the citizens of Borger who are evacuating. Use your tank and your main force to create a diversion for Imca and her squad to take control of the drawbridge switch at area 5. Strategy Place two scouts in 1B and 1D. Bring another assault/gunner into 1E for defense only. Put off deploying your tank. Kurt should be in 1D as an assault. With Imca will be your absolute best assault, with an accuracy amulet and the ZM-MPX sub-machine. You need two snipers, one of them with the best equipment available. (Serge with the highest damage rifle and anti-personnel damage boosters (対人攻撃)) Mission Banter Kurt: In order to raise the drawbridge, we need to get to that switch in that enemy base. Gusurg: This base is properly fortified. Kurt: We need to coordinate our efforts with Imca's party in order to make this come together. Gusurg: I have mobility limitations here you know. Kurt: Just make sure our raiding party isn't without support, we're going to blast their gates to catch their attention. Gusurg: Roger that. Phase 1 #Use the scout in area 1 to take that switch. You need a scout elite for this. #Deploy your tank into the base at area 1 and move north. Shell the infantry. #Move your tank behind the enemy tank and destroy it, move it into the enemy base. #Use a scout to take the north base. You need a scout elite for this. #Bring Imca east. Do nothing. #Activate Imca's Open Fire and take down the two tanks and the emplacement. You need to be on the left to hit all three targets. #Use Imca on any surviving tanks and move north as much as possible hiding behind the wall. #Move your assault to Imca. #Save one CP. Phase 2 #Move your assault in area 2 and defeat the heavy trooper. #Use your assault to knock the defender up. Move into the base. #Take the base using Imca. #Redeploy an assault into area 3 west to hold it. #Redeploy your tank into area 3 southwest and move behind the heavy trooper. If the activated landmine damages the trooper, try to kill it by shooting it's head. If the mine does not, shoot it's body. (Interrupt it's fire animation using your aim key, withdraw the tank if the heavy trooper dies) #Deploy your best sniper into the area, take the trooper out. Withdraw. #Bring an assault into area 2 east and take the switch. #Same action. #Save one CP. Phase 3 #Take the northwest base using a scout from the east base in area 2. You need a scout elite for this. #Bring in your second sniper to take out the heavy trooper. #Same action. #Force withdraw your tank. #Redeploy it in area 5 and move it for the enemy base. Shell the sniper. #Use your tank to destroy the enemy tank. Move your tank back out as fast as you can. #Shell the ace with your tank. Don't move the tank in. #Bring Imca in and move behind your tank. Fire at the ace if you can. #Deploy your best sniper in here and move him, take out the ace. #Bring a scout in, move behind the tank. Free attack on ace if it's not dead. Phase 4 #Move your tank to the other gate. Fire your main gun into the Heavy Trooper's body. Then end turn. #Move your sniper in and take the Heavy Trooper out. #Move Imca in. No action. #Activate Open Fire and destroy the enemies you can see here. (6 targets, including the heavy trooper) #Deploy a scout in and move it. #Move your tank forward, shell the scout in camp. #Move your sniper behind Imca and kill the heavy trooper. #Move your scout to the flag. #Free action #Free action Phase 5 #If you haven't taken the objective. Take it now. Rewards *EXP 6000 *DCT 11400 Aftermath Kurt: We've broken through! Raise the bridge! Imca: Understood, no problem. Riela: The enemies are now being surrounded by the regulars, they are surrendering! It's a big success! Gusurg: Done! With this the evacuation will be successful. Kurt: Next, we bring in the report and the mission is over. Kurt: We succeeded in breaking through the enemy defenses and raising the bridge. Lieutenant Colonel: Excellent work. You may return to HQ. Kurt: Yes sir! We will now begin the withdraw.. Imca: Wait, 7! The fight isn't over! Kurt: What's the situation, Ace? Imca: Look at the opposite bank, there are still evacuees here! Kurt: What?! Gusurg: It's true! There are still evacuees on the other bank! Kurt: Ace, lower the bridge! Let them cross the bridge! Lieutenant Colonel: Stop, do not move the bridge. Kurt: Why! There are people on the other side! Lieutenant Colonel: If we lower the bridge now, we're opening ourselves to Imperial attack. We will be putting the citizens that got away in danger. Lieutenant Colonel: Besides, those are Darcsens. Let them die. Gusurg: What are you even saying?! It's the army's duty to protect the people! Lieutenant Colonel: Hmph, a bloody Darcsen. Lieutenant Colonel: This is an order, fail to obey and you will face the firing squad. Gusurg: I did not enlist so that I could watch my comrades be killed while I sit idly by! Kurt: Wait, 6! There's no saving those people even if you disobey orders! Gusurg: Do not stop me! I'm not one to allow my own comrades be sacrificed! Kurt: Get through this please..! Gusurg: Shut up! You're not a Darcsen, you wouldn't know! Kurt: Do not insult me!! Gusurg: Kurt..?! Kurt: ..Calm your head. Gusurg: .. Kurt: Sir. Lieutenant Colonel: What is it? Kurt: The Darcsen left behind are citizens of Gallia and they too have the rights entitled to a citizenship. Kurt: The army has a duty to protect them. If they were to be nobles or officers in training, can I know that what happened today would have happened even if they were not Darcsen? May I believe that you gave the order with that understanding? Kurt: If that is not the case.. Sir, I do not think you are in the right occupation. Lieutenant Colonel: Hmph.. Gusurg: 7.. Kurt: Look, 6. I'm not the only one.. 56: Damn!! 21: Let me go! I'm going! Giulio: What can you do alone! You'll be killed! Amy: Even those people gave away everything to get this far..! Annika: Can we really do nothing! 45: Why is it not me, why does it have to be them.. Leila: Don't stop me! The Darcsens have to get over here to receive my education! Alfons: I'd love to let you go but this is not possible.. 3: This is what they mean when they say there is no salvation. Valerie: More innocents are going to be sacrificed to our twisted history.. Riela: We came to save them.. We said we were going to save them...! Lieutenant Colonel: Those are civilians. The Imperials probably will not kill them. Gusurg: Do you even know how the Empire treats Darcsen! The Empire do not consider Darcsen to be human! Lieutenant Colonel: That's an Empire issue. We do not concern ourselves with their policies. Gusurg: ..!! Gusurg: Ahhh!! Kurt: The mission is, a failure.. There must have been a way to save those people. Kurt: Why did I not bother to check the opposite bank before I gave the order to raise the bridge? It's my.. failure. Riela: Don't blame yourself.. Kurt. Kurt: We could have saved them, but we.. Riela: ... Riela: That's how I was like, blaming myself for not being able to do anything, I drowned myself in sadness for five times. Kurt: ... Riela: That was when I was known as the "Grim Reaper". I know how you feel, Kurt. Riela: Don't shoulder it all by yourself, we can do this together. Kurt: Riela.. Notes/Trivia *Gusurg awakens his last potential, "Idealist", into "Suspicion". This causes Gusurg's accuracy and defense to be reduced when enemy units are near by. Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 2 Missions